overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 47
This is the forty-seventh chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Jaldabaoth and Evileye are stunned by the dark warrior’s sudden appearance. Evileye is the first to speak, hastily introducing herself, though she stops herself halfway due to her nervousness. The warrior nonetheless agrees. Jaldabaoth introduces himself to the warrior and likewise the warrior introduces himself as Momon an Adamantite Adventurer. Evileye is impressed that Momon was able to keep his cool and even reveal information on the enemy. Jaldabaoth asks why the Adventurer is here. Momon had taken a contract with a noble, as he was flying in the air he saw the battle and decided to investigate. Giving his answer, Momon demands to know why the demon is in Re-Estize. Jaldabaoth explains that he and his servants are seeking a powerful summoning item. The warrior asks if they give the demon the item will they leave peacefully. Jaldabaoth states it would be impossible as they are enemies. Having come to understand each other as enemies, Jaldabaoth and Momon duel. Momon makes the first move, rushing at his opponent with his blade but is partied by the latter. Evileye watching from the sidelines cannot help by admire Momon. Jaldabaoth comments on Momon’s fighting ability, though Momon believes the demon is hiding his true strength. Evileye wonders if he is a God-kin, a descendant of a player. Jaldabaoth admits he is and sprouts wings. The demon launches an attack at the two adventurers but is blocked by Momon. Evileye grows more fascinated by Momon and slowly begins to fall in love with him. Jaldabaoth commends him once again for the warrior much to the latter’s annoyance. Jaldabaoth decides to end the duel for now, he states that the retrieval of the item is their priority. To that end the demons have engulfed a part of the city in flames. He warns that those who trespass will be sent to the Netherworld. The demon flees into the shadows. Evileye states they need to catch him, though Momon states that would be a bad choice as if he pursues the demon it will be forced to not only fight but also protect Evileye. Nabe soon descends to the scene from the air. She asks if they should proceed to their client’s mansion. Momon believes that Jaldabaoth is a bigger threat and should report back to their employer. Evileye thanks te pair for their help as she attends to the corpses of her comrades. Watching Evileye wrap the bodies in cloth, the former explains it to be Shroud of Sleep that will preserve the bodies until they can be resurrected. Curious Momon asks if she can use resurrection spells. Evileye states she does not and only her companion Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra can cast a 5th Tier resurrection spell. He aks her the mechanics of requirements of resurrection spells only to learn that people who are weaker than iron ranked Adventurer will not be revived by reduced to ashes. Momon asks if they can meet Lakyus which Evileye immediately objects. Momon though explains that it’s for professional reasons calming Evileye. Momon then asks Evileye to explain what happened before he arrived. Learning that she fought an insect maid and were about to finish her off. Both members of Darkness grow tense briefly until Entoma mentions Jaldabaoth prevent her comrades from doing so. Momon asks perhaps Jaldabaoth attacked them was because they attacks his associate. Evileye states it may have been possible but believe that her comrades had good reasons for attacking the maid. Evileye And Momon stare at one another, until Momon nonchalantly accepts her explanation. Evileye gets loses control of her emotions causing confusion to the other two adventurers. Babe notices an eerie glow out in the distance. Momon mutters it to be Flames of Gehenna. Evileye ask how does he know, until Momon asks if he could excuse himself to speak with Nabe. Evileye asks why she can’t go with them, only for Momon to tell her it’s between party mates. Nabe shoots the other female adventurer a small smirk before heading somewhere private. Watching them leave Evileye is relieved that there is someone like him and after so many centuries she can now live like a woman. Though she is annoyed that she has to compete with the other woman. She believes that the only one who can bee Jaldabaoth is Momon. She swears to get even with Jaldabaoth declaring she won’t be looked down on as she was once known as Landfall. Finding a respectable distance from Evileye, Momon drops his adventurer persona returning as Ainz Ooal Gown. Casting magic to keep his conversation with Narberal private he asks her if she understands the gist of Demiurge’s plan. He cautions her that there can be no misstep, which Narberal confirms stating he is the Supreme Being. Contrary to his speech, Ainz is nervous as he has no idea what Demiurge is planning and he did not expect to fight the demon. And wonder what he was doing since he ordered him to hunt down Eight Fingers. To prevent his subordinates from losing faith in him he keeps the facade that he is in control, and states he will need to speak with Demiurge to ensure the plan’s success. Turning to the topic of Evileye, Ainz is suspicious of her believing that she suspects him of him being in collusion with Demiurge. His anger at her over Entoma’s near death was a mistake on his part. He wonders if he should kill her but decides to wait and see. He orders Nabe to go back to Evileye’s. Elsewhere various characters from around the city watch the glowing cityscape. Major Events *Evileye meets Momon and Nabe. * Momon clashes with Jaldabaoth, forcing the demon to retreat. * Demiurge begins Operation Gehenna. Character Appearances In Order of Appearance * Jaldabaoth * Momon * Evileye * Narberal Gamma * Gagaran (Corpse) * Tia (Corpse) * Tina * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra * Brain Unglaus * Climb * Lockmeier * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself New Characters * There were no new characters introduced in this chapter. Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Aspect of the Demon:Tentacle Wings * Flames of Genneha Known Locations * Re-Estize Chapter Notes * This chapter first appears in Monthly Comp Ace June 2019 Issue. Navigation pl:Rozdział 47 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters